


Mixed Stories

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It was originally just stories about Kihyun and Wonho, but I decided to add Himchan and Mino and Xiumin and Baekhyun ^^





	1. Kiho

Kihyun was having a bad day. It started with the fact he woke up late, for work, so he got ready. In the quickest time ever. Getting to work wasn’t any better because he was late his boss was annoyed at him. Kihyun was swamped with paperwork right now, all he wanted was to cuddle. With his boyfriend but that can’t happen, for the simple fact that.

Wonho is out of the country for work. “KIHYUN” he froze knowing he was, going to get yelled at more.

Listening to his boss yell more, Kihyun zoned out a little.

He took a moment to message Wonho. He felt like he was on the verge of crying.

He really needed his boyfriend.

To Wonho:  
“I so need to have you here T_T”.

From Wonho:  
“Are you having a bad day babe”.

To Wonho:  
“Yes, I am”.

Kihyun was in his own world. Until one of his co-workers wanted his attention, after that the rest of his work day. Dragged on by the end of it Kihyun had a headache, and he just wanted sleep. On the train trip home he messaged his boyfriend again.

From Wonho:  
“I wish I could hug you right now ^_^”.

To Wonho:  
“I would really love a hug right now T~T”.

What Kihyun wasn’t aware of is that Wonho, wasn’t actually out of the country anymore. He was on his way home, and he wanted to surprise, his boyfriend when Kihyun got home. He got changed took some painkillers and went, to rest in bed he wanted to redo the whole day.

The next minute he woke up and he noticed, Wonho lying next to him. Without hesitating, Wonho held, Kihyun and all he did was. Snuggle in his boyfriend’s embrace getting, rid of the day. Wonho gently ran his hand up and down, Kihyun’s back it was obvious it was helping.

Kihyun felt his eyes slowly close, as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he remembers was, Wonho kissing his head. It was the perfect way to end, such a crappy day.


	2. Some Party Fun - Kiho

Kihyun was sitting alone trying to have fun, at his friend's party. He was also trying to forget his ex; he also didn't want to be here but. His friend Changkyun was pretty persistent saying, "it'll be good for you." So there he was in the corner of the, lounge room watching everyone else have fun. He was just quietly sipping his drink. Everyone was either dancing or, talking and drinking. There was only a handful of people that Kihyun, knew and that compared to the house full of people. Really isn't much. Alone with his thoughts until, "mind if I join you?". Kihyun looked up from his hands "not at all."

"I'm Kihyun by the way," Wonho smiled. "Well, Kihyun I'm Wonho." Oh, my... Keep it together Kihyun. He couldn't help but notice every, detail of the man in front of him. Everything from the blond hair, to the skinny jeans he was wearing. Giving Kihyun some not so innocent thoughts, what he didn't know is Wonho was having the same trouble. He looked Kihyun up and down. Taking it all in. His brown hair, all the way to his jeans. Hugging in all the right places, Wonho took a moment to clear his throat. They talked, they drank, and they got closer to each other. 

They decided to go somewhere more private. So at close to eleven, at night feeling a little pissed. They walked around "Kihyun do you mind if I ask, you something" Kihyun was curious. "What wou..." Wonho kissed him, "ld that be?". Kihyun was surprised, but he smiled, and without saying anything they continued. This time though he took control, surprising Wonho he put his arms. Around Wonho's neck and deepened the kiss, Wonho put his arms around Kihyun. It was perfect and a little weird, considering they've only just met. This is the first time in four months, Kihyun has felt happy felt like doing something.

Like this. 

A little while later they ended up at, Wonho's place "would you like to come in?". Kihyun thought about it for a moment, he smiled and said: "yes I would." It wasn't hard to know, what was going to happen. It simply started with a rough, yet passionate kiss. Kihyun was against the wall; he was loving this. He let Wonho take control. And he did that happily. Wonho was busy kissing him, while his hands were busy moving under. Kihyun's shirt making him shiver, he made Kihyun's breath hitch. When he started playing with his nipples, he smirked.

Kept adding to it and made, Kihyun moan a little. A few moments later Kihyun's shirt was gone, he was feeling a little embarrassed. He blushed given the way Wonho was, looking at him. Wonho then dragged him to his, room he then took off his shirt. He then proceeded to kiss Kihyun more, as he laid him down on the bed. A little while after they were settled, Wonho's hands made their way. To Kihyun's pants to take them off, they were thrown somewhere in the room. While kissing and leaving a couple, of hickeys on Kihyun's neck.

Wonho decided to tease him. He started off lightly stroking Kihyun's half, hard cock this time. Kihyun released a few moans; he bit his lip to try and. Control himself but that didn't work, not with Wonho whispering. In his ear "there's no point in holding back Kihyun." Seconds later his strokes became rougher, Kihyun's moans became deeper. Soon enough Wonho made his way down, leaving a trail of kisses. Then his mouth replaced his hand; he was slowly sucking. On the tip and then he slowly teasingly, sucked all Kihyun said was "oooh fuuuck." Then he gripped the sheets.

When Wonho bobbed his head up, and down faster. Kihyun was a mess. Of course, Wonho found it sexy. A few minutes later Kihyun came, Wonho being the tease he is. Swallowed every drop before kissing, Kihyun again. Kihyun was lost in the pleasure of his orgasm, as Wonho got up to take his pants off. And grab his lube and climbed on the, bed in between Kihyun's legs. Wonho put some lube on his fingers, and slowly prepared Kihyun. Who found it a little uncomfortable at first, he of course relaxed. And released a string of moans once, Wonho had two fingers. 

Going in and out by the third he found, Kihyun's prostate he arched his back a little. Wonho hit it a few more times, once he was done. He put some lube on his cock and wrapped one of Kihyun's legs around. His waist as he placed himself, in Kihyun he waited until. Kihyun adjusted he knew he was right when Kihyun kissed him. His thrusts were slow, to begin with, they, both moaned into the kiss. Soon all that could be heard was, their breathy moans. It was slow, and it was deliberate, every now and then Wonho would go. A little faster those were the moments when Kihyun release louder moans. Which included him saying Wonho's name.

After a few more minutes and Wonho's erratic, thrusts they both came. It was absolutely perfect. They laid there not moving, they kissed more. Their kisses were slow, after a little while Wonho. Pulled out and laid next to Kihyun, who looked like he was. Going to fall asleep. Which they did a little while later. The next morning Kihyun slowly got up, got dressed and left Wonho's place. Not before leaving a note with his number. Kihyun got home he showers. He smiled remembering every moment from last night. Once he was dressed and eating, breakfast Changkyun dropped by. 

"I saw you with that guy last night, who is he?" Kihyun took a moment. "His name is Wonho" Changkyun smiled, "I told you it would be good for you." That's when Kihyun smiled. "It was good alright" thinking he wouldn't, be heard that's when Changkyun. Noticed the hickeys on his friend's neck, "you totally got laid last night." Kihyun blushed and said "yes I did," Changkyun said "good for you."


	3. From Friendship to Relationship: Minchan

It was always subtle with Mino and Himchan. It was the end of year twelve, when it started. Some days it would be them, in the back of the class subtly holding hands. Sometimes it would just be a look, when others weren't paying attention.

They had been friends since they were five. Their friendship started with "hi I'm Himchan, wanna be my friend". To that five year old Mino smiled. From then they became inseparable, they were always there for each other. So now at seventeen.  


Their relationship is changing.

A month after it started. They kissed it was kind of an accident, when it happened. But neither of them stopped until, they needed to catch their breath. They had been so subtle with everything, not even their friends noticed that they had changed.

One afternoon they were at Mino's place trying, to study for their final exams. But in the end that went out the window, they ended up holding each other. Kissing so passionately they were so caught up, with making out that. They hadn't heard Mino's mum walk in. 

But when they noticed they both jumped a little, obviously not expecting someone to be there. Mino was wondering what his mother, was thinking or what she was going to say. Neither of them expected what she said. For a little while it was quiet.

"It's about time, you guys aren't as subtle as you think". Then she was cleaning, a little bit "don't mind me". His mother smiled at them and as she left, "go back to making out now". Himchan laughed Mino was speechless "did my mother really, just see that and say that".

"Yes I'm pretty sure she did, it's safe to say she approves". Mino simply smiled at Himchan, they simply laid there. Still unsure that had happened, by dinner time of course his dad knew. At first they sat there eating and laughing, it wouldn't have been hard to tell.

That they were together. At first his dad didn't say anything, he would notice the small things. Like the way Himchan would help, Mino clean his face. Or the way they would look at each other, his dad knows that look. He sees it all the time. 

So to keep it simple all he said to his son was, "I'm happy for you Mino". He smiled "thanks dad" they continued, eating in silence. Well apart from whenever Mino and, Himchan would laugh. After dinner and dessert Mino and Himchan, went back to Mino's room.

They laid there holding each other with the TV, playing quietly in the background. Niether of them said anything nothing, was needed in the back of his mind. Mino's glad that his parents approve. It was obvious that his mum basically knew about them.

The following morning at school it became obvious, to their friends no one thought anything of it. They were simply happy for them, after that Mino and Himchan. Weren't as subtle as they used to be.


	4. Dancing and Feelings

Mino has always had a passion for dancing, most of the time it’s hip hop. Sometimes it’s ballroom dancing; sometimes his friends like to make fun of him. But Mino doesn’t care he loves to, have fun and dance no matter what. Although a big part of it might be because of his teacher. Kim Himchan who is a wonderful teacher, who is also beautiful, and of course to Mino he’s perfect. He has been his teacher for four years now, and it’s been the past year and a half. That Mino has fallen for his teacher.

It’s not entirely weird given that Himchan is, only five years older than Mino. And Mino is almost twenty-one, he is sometimes a bit distracted when. He’s dancing mostly because he’s thinking, of Himchan which isn’t always a good thing. One afternoon when Mino was dancing, by himself he was lost in the music. Rolling his hips, getting out of breath, he wasn’t aware. That Himchan was still in his office, packing up a, few things he had then noticed Mino.

In the room, which is just a little bit, away from his office. For a while now Himchan has been noticing, Mino from a different perspective. And he’s been trying to keep it together, and not go up to Mino and kiss him. Especially right now with the way that, Mino is dancing but even though he hasn’t, gone into the room. He’s busy thinking of some very naughty thoughts.

And thoughts that Himchan definitely likes, a little while later as he was leaving. Mino was finishing up he quickly catches up, to Himchan and at first, he stopped him. Then he holds him and he goes for it he kisses his teacher, "I've been thinking of kissing you for a while now." Of course, at first Himchan is surprised but knowing feeling how, he feels "well to be honest your not the only one who has" he kisses back. One minute they’re near the door to the, classroom then next Mino is against a wall putting. His arms around Himchan’s neck bringing him, a little closer while he puts his arms.

Around Mino, for a while, their, kisses are heated and a little sloppy. But neither of them mind. In Mino's mind, he couldn't believe he, was actually making out with Himchan.Somehow to him, it felt like a dream. Like maybe this would never happen in reality, but the reality hit him when Himchan. Started to kiss his neck he also left a hickey, or two letting everyone know what. Mino had been up to after a little while though; they ended up at Himchan's for. A bit more privacy it didn't long till they were, once again all over each other.

A few moments later Mino was pushed onto, the bed just as his shirt was off. And thrown somewhere in the room Himchan definitely likes, seeing Mino shirtless a few seconds later. His shirt was gone Himchan had a naughty idea; he began intentionally rubbing their. Crotches together Mino moaned Himchan smirked, he repeated the action. A few times before Mino said "no more teasing," to that Himchan undid Mino's pants. And started stroking his cock Mino's head, fell back and he moaned a little louder.

Moments later Mino's pants were thrown away, this time Himchan began leaving. A trail of kisses on his way Mino was surprised when, he felt Himchan start licking his cock. When Mino was least expecting it, Himchan started sucking. He of course to be a tease started off slow, then quickened his pace. He knew he was driving Mino insane, soon enough Mino moaned. "Oh fuuuuuuck Himchan," with that he came.

Himchan swallowed it all and then deeply, kissed Mino as he grabbed his lube. He applies some to his fingers and then, slowly prepares Mino. He feels a little discomfort but not enough, to be too uncomfortable. With two fingers going in and out Mino, started moaning uncontrollably. A little while later Himchan added a, third finger and moments later he finds. His prostate and Mino arches his back. A little and grabs the sheets.

Once Himchan is done he takes his pants off, slicks up his cock and then positions himself. Between Mino's legs and slowly enters his ass, and as he does he wraps one of Mino's legs. Around him and waits till he adjusts. Mino brings him closer by wrapping his, arms around Himchan's neck. A few moments later Himchan slowly, begins moving slowly they both moan into the kiss.

After a few slow thrusts, Himchan goes a bit faster, finding Mino's prostate making him. Throw his head back and release louder moans, Himchan definitely likes the sound. Of Mino moaning his name after a few harder, and faster thrusts and some erratic thrusts. They both came they laid there panting, a little they stayed like that until. They caught their breath then Himchan pulled out, and then laid next to Mino. Who couldn't believe that it actually happened, something he had been fantasizing about for a while now.

"That was so amazing" Mino sounded so satisfied. It was obvious that now their relationship has changed, and given how they both feel right now. It's definitely for the better.


	5. From Friendship to Relationship pt2

WARNING: I'M SORRY IF I MAKE YOU CRY

Now that Mino and Himchan had been, accepted by Mino’s parents. Himchan was curious as to how his, parents would react. They were already a bit more open now, except when Himchan was at his place. It came to light a few weeks later Himchan, was freaking out a little. Over their final exams that start this week, he’s wondering if he’ll do well enough. So when Mino dropped by like, he usually does he found. His boyfriend quieter than usual, without Himchan mentioning it. Mino knew.

Himchan was lying on his bed. Mino laid behind him and hugged him, “don’t freak out you’ll be fine”. He then kissed him on the cheek, adding a few more this time. On his neck making Himchan giggle a little.Then they kissed properly a few moments, later Himchan’s mum walked in. Not paying attention at first when she, noticed she dropped what she was. Holding looked as though, she had just seen a ghost and then left the room. “It’s safe to say my mum was never expecting to see that”.

Mino held in a laugh, and something sarcastic. Himchan went to find his mum she, was sitting quietly at the dining table. When she noticed her son walking in she, looked down “I don’t know how to feel”. “Or how to react to what I just seen Himchan”, he understood. He could feel his heart breaking a little, he never seen his mum like this. She’s never been unable to look, at him no matter what he’s done. So even though he knows his mother, is disappointed he’s hurt and trying. Not to show it “I understand mum but, I’m not changing who I am”.

He hasn’t told Mino he loves him, even though he loves him completely. A few minutes later Himchan’s dad comes, home he wonders why his. Wife is quiet the only time she, actually looks up is when her. Husband is next to her. “What’s wrong sweetheart” she sighs, “did you know our son is gay”. Himchan’s heart broke he felt a few tears, fall she sounded so disappointed. His dad doesn’t say anything, “is it true son”.

Himchan wiped his tears away. “Yes, it is” his dad couldn’t have, hid his reaction if he tried. He looked back to his wife “how did you, find out” she cried a little. “I seen Himchan and Mino kissing”, none of them were aware Mino. Was sitting on the stairs listening. He shed a couple of tears too. Unable to believe that his boyfriends parents, are reacting like this. Himchan spoke up “aren’t parents supposed to love, their kids no matter what”. He cried a little “why can’t you accept me for, who I am” a little while later.

Mino came in the room and was ready, to walk out taking Himchan with him. Only that’s not what happened. His dad stopped it “Mino please leave, Himchan go to your room”. They separated. Himchan walked back to his room almost, breaking down on the way. Mino left crying a little. He used to think they were good people. Once it was all quiet again. Himchan sat on his bed, with his knees up to his chest. His dad walked in “you are not to see Mino again”.

Himchan shed more tears. “I will take you when you have exams, at the end of school you will”. “Be going to stay with family out of state, and you will be taught to be normal”.

Himchan waited till his dad left.

Then he messaged Mino.

To Mino <3.

“I’m not allowed to see you anymore T_T”.

 

From Mino <3.

“What? Are you serious Channie T~T”

 

To Mino <3.

“Yes unfortunately I’ll also be moving away at the end of the year :’(”

 

Mino couldn’t believe it. He fell against the wall and cried he didn’t, want his boyfriend to leave. “Mino what’s wrong” his mother sounded, so worried “I can’t see Himchan anymore”. His mother held him. Her heart broke “honey why can’t you see him”, he managed to stop crying. “His parents told him he’s not allowed to see me, and they are sending him away at the end of the year”.

She cried she comforted her son. “I’ll see if I can do something” Mino, was hopeful but he didn’t want. To be too excited just in case. The following day she went over there, Himchan was in his room.

Feeling depressed.

Mino’s mother found Himchan’s parents, in the lounge room. “How can you be against this relationship? How, can you not accept your son”. His dad said “how we deal with our son is none of your business”, she scoffed. “How can you say that? How have you not, noticed how happy they are together”. “What kind of parents keep a son away, from his boyfriend” she was beginning to break. “I used to think you were, accepting people but I guess not”.

Taking a moment to compose herself she, added “since you’re not going to make your son happy”. “I am going to take Himchan with me, so I can fix what you two have broken”. His father added before she walked away, “you’re not taking our son anywhere”. “I’m sorry but I want our sons to be happy”, with that she went to get Himchan. Who looked like he’d been crying, all night “Himchan?” she. Said softly it took a few minutes “grab some, bags of clothes and books”. “You’re coming to stay with me” that, got him out of bed.

He quietly packed a few bags, he then walked past his parents. Without saying a word getting, to Mino’s “he’s probably in bed sleeping”. “I was up with him most of the night”, Himchan carried his bags in. He noticed his boyfriend sleeping, he smiled he was lying on his back. Himchan carefully laid on top, then he kissed him. A few moments later Mino’s arm, went around him. As he rolled to the side. Himchan put his arm around him, wanting to stay as close as possible. It was ten minutes later Mino woke up, and realised Himchan smiled. And kissed him again.

He whispered “just so you know I’ll be staying here”, just as Mino got excited and about. To add something his mother walked in, “is it true that Himchan’s staying here”. She smiled and nodded that’s when, Mino got really excited. He then proceeded to excitedly, kiss Himchan.


	6. Halloween Party: Kiho

It’s a Halloween party. There he was standing in a room full, of people dressed in all sorts of different costumes. Kihyun was feeling a little alone he was, missing his boyfriend Wonho who. Was out of town visiting family, so he simply decided to try and. Distract his mind.

It wasn’t really working. But yet here he was dressed up as a doctor, there were some people looking. Him up and down he knew what those, looks were about. But he wasn’t bothered. No one would distract him. Or be anything compared to Wonho. His Wonho.

He looked at the couples dressed up. Some of them were dressed, as food others as super heroes. They were all pretty creative. His friend Changkyun was dressed as a, vampire and even though Kihyun. Was taken he had to admit Changkyun made, a sexy vampire.

They were talking and, having a couple of drinks. It was good fun one of Kihyun’s other, friends Hyunwoo was dressed. As Thor they almost didn’t recognise, him he was wearing a. Blond wig and the cape it was, definitely well done.

The music was pumping everyone, was having fun.

The alcohol was flowing. Kihyun was feeling a little tipsy.

 

About two hours later he was sitting on, the couch missing Wonho more. It’s been a week and he’s feeling, Wonho deprived. So he was drinking and feeling depressed, he’s kind of over this party.

But he doesn’t really want to leave just yet. He’s not aware that Wonho was in, fact at this party. And because it’s a Halloween party, no one has noticed him. He’s only been here about fifteen, minutes he wants to.

Surprise Kihyun. He loves staying with his family, but he loves his boyfriend. Just as much so he wanted, to come home early. So here he was dressed as a zombie soldier, he noticed Kihyun on the couch. He almost went straight to him. But instead he started by messaging him.

 

_From Wonho: “I’m missing my Kihyunnie :’(“_

 

_To Wonho: “You have no idea how much I miss you T_T”_

 

That made Wonho’s heart hurt a little, he tried not to cry otherwise. He would ruin his face.

 

_From Wonho: “It won’t be much longer till I’m home babe”_

 

_To Wonho: “That’s good I feel so deprived right now”_

 

A little while later Kihyun got up to get, another drink and that’s when Wonho. Made his move he hugged Kihyun, from behind at first. Kihyun jumped a little but he knew, straight away that. It was his boyfriend he turned around and, had a good look at Wonho.

“I should’ve known you would have dressed, up like this” Kihyun. Was feeling happy right now. Wonho smiled “I wanted to dress up to hide, a little but if I had known you”. “Had dressed up as a doctor I would have, dressed up as a patient”.

Kihyun laughed a little at his boyfriend. Wonho held him a little and kissed him. And right now to both of them, it was the best thing in the world. Considering they haven’t seen each other, in a week so it’s definitely needed. A few moments later “of course Wonho is a zombie soldier”.

Changkyun sounded a little drunk, he giggled and hiccupped. That made them laugh because Changkyun when he’s, drunk is definitely hilarious. And this moment simply made, this Halloween party so much better.


	7. Halloween Party: Minchan

Mino had been dragged to this Halloween party. He was dressed as a zombie doctor, he thought he looked good. He was hoping Himchan was still going to, make it but he wasn’t sure. Since Himchan was coming back from out of town today, but Mino wasn’t sure what time it would be here. So he partied on getting a drink, he danced a little to the music. He also took in all of the decorations, around the house. A house he hadn’t been to until this moment, but right now he was trying. To enjoy this party after about half an hour, he started talking to random people.

People he didn’t know the names of. People he’d never see again. But either way it was fun. Himchan was definitely on his way he, was currently zombie patient. And he was going to surprise, his boyfriend.

 

To Mino <3:

“I am on my way I hope you’re not too bored”.

 

From Mino <3:

“Well I am a little bored I’m missing my Channie”

 

To Mino <3:

“I will help fix your boredom don’t worry, and I miss you more”

 

Mino laughed a little as he finished his drink, he wondered how Himchan would fix his. Boredom just as he thought of that, his mind was flooded with. Some very naughty and dirty thoughts, and with that in mind. Mino got up to get another drink he accidently. Bumped into someone who was acting, or was actually a drunk pirate. He laughed a little finding another spot, to sit he noticed the people. In this room were not only a little drunk, they were also grinding on their dance partner. It was making Mino a little hot and bothered.

And really needing his boyfriend.

 

Himchan was at the party he was currently, in the kitchen having a drink. And a little something to eat. He was also currently being hit on by, someone who was dressed as Beetlejuice. Himchan smirked “I like your costume”, Himchan had a sip of his drink “I like yours if I say Beetlejuice three times”. “Will you disappear” Himchan went back to, his drink the guy disappeared.

 

From Mino<3:

“When are you coming Channie? I’m, so bored right now”.

 

To Mino<3:

“I should be there in a minute <3”

 

A few minutes later he moved from the kitchen, and noticed Mino near the back door. Before he could go over Mino moved away, so he followed him. Himchan then hugged him from behind. It took Mino a little to realise it was his boyfriend, turning around. Mino laughed a little “it’s not hard to tell we’re a couple”, Himchan laughed too. Then he added “it’s about time you got here”, they moved to a seat out the front. It’s a little more quiet they were, holding hands as they talked. And drank a little “do you know when, you said you’d help fix my boredom”.

“That I had many naughty thoughts going, through my mind” Himchan smirked. He moved a little closer, so he was able to whisper. In Mino’s ear “that’s how I intended it to be”, that sent a shiver down his spine. “My my when did my Channie become so naughty”. That’s when Himchan kissed him after, about two hours they went home. After drinking a little too much, luckily their place isn’t far. So, they walked blending in with, the kids trick or treating. They were certainly having fun. Himchan was teasing his boyfriend a little.

It was obvious what was on his mind, right in this moment. So, when they get home they head to the, bathroom getting undressed. Getting in the shower they wash off the make-up, once Himchan’s face is clean. Mino smiles “there’s my adorable boyfriend”, Himchan blushes. “I’m not adorable” now he feels embarrassed. Trying to hide “there’s no use in hiding”, with that Mino kisses him. Their kisses are passionate and rough, it’s perfect right now. In that moment Himchan moves his hands down, to tease Mino’s half hard cock.

Seconds later Mino moans as he stops, kissing for a moment. Himchan smirks and does it more. A few minutes later Mino comes on Himchan’s hand, the water washes away. His cum then moments later he picks, his boyfriend up Himchan wraps his legs around him. They kiss that’s when Mino notices, “did you prep yourself”. Himchan smirks and says “yes I did”, Mino laughs and then slowly enters Himchan. They both moan the water, drowns out their moans. As they start off slowly it’s slow, it’s deliberate and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

As Mino finds his prostate Himchan releases loud, breathy moans as he his head goes back. Mino takes the opportunity to leave hickeys, on Himchan’s neck. They are both lost in pleasure, a little while later they both come. As they slowly catch their breath, they kiss tenderly. It’s not long before the water starts, turning cold it’s then they finish up. Once they’re dressed Himchan says “you should, definitely dress up like a doctor more”. Mino laughs at that “should I now”, “you definitely make one sexy doctor”.


	8. Bad Day and Morning Cuddles: Xiubaek

The one thing Baekhyun needed right now was, to be held by his best friend who was. Secretly his boyfriend they’ve been friends, since they were six. Always confiding in each other, always being there for each other. It was only two months ago that they became, more.

Minseok was busy with work right now, in another town for a couple. Of days so he wouldn’t be able to, be there for Baekhyun. And right now Baekhyun was having a bad, day topped off with a random setup by his parents. He's eighteen already and they have set him, up with someone he would never go for.

To Minseok:

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what just happened”.

 

From Minseok:

“Why wouldn’t I believe it”

 

To Minseok:

“Well because I just discovered my parents tried to, set me up on a date with a girl”.

 

From Minseok:

“Wow maybe it’s time to tell them Baek”.

 

Baekhyun sighed quietly he was in the, bathroom at his parents’ place. He was taking a moment, putting his phone away he decided. Minseok is right it is time to tell them, taking a deep breath he walks back. To the dining table and slowly and calmly, gets prepared to tell them.

The girl beside him is trying to flirt, with him he doesn’t respond. “Wanna go out for drinks later”, she did her best flirty smile. Baekhyun felt a little nauseous looking, away he thought about. Minseok which definitely helped “mum dad, I need to tell you something”.

His dad was about to leave “can’t it wait, I need to go right now”. “N-no it can’t” he stuttered for the, first time ever. “Ok so what is it” continually thinking, about his boyfriend “well I hate to break it to you”. “But it would never work between her and I”, his mother was speechless.

“Why not she’s a lovely girl”, taking a moment. “I know that but what I’m saying is, that I’m gay” his mother laughed. A little thinking he wasn’t being serious, his dad asked “how long have you known”. Baekhyun took a moment “two years”, that surprised them.

“Honey are you sure” he scoffed, went through his phone. He found a picture of him and, Minseok and showed them. “I’m pretty sure” there was silence, he left feeling a little. Depleted a little uneasy he’ll probably, never know what his parents think about it.

Getting back to his place he messaged, Minseok again.

To Minseok:

“I told them but I’m unsure of, how they feel about it”.

 

From Minseok:

“On the bright side at least they know”

 

To Minseok:

“True. When are you coming back, I need you T_T”

 

From Minseok:

“It might be tomorrow it might, be the day after not sure yet”.

 

Baekhyun threw his phone on the bed, feeling a little exhausted. He got changed and went, to bed it wasn’t long until. He fell asleep and while he slept, he dreamt of his boyfriend. The following morning he expected to, still be alone boy was he surprised when.

He found Minseok gently touching his face, and kissing his forehead. Baekhyun put his arms, around him and held him close. Minseok put his arms around nothing, was said it was a perfect moment. After a while Baekhyun said “why didn’t you tell me, you would be here this morning”.

Minseok smiled a little “I wanted to surprise you”, that’s when Baekhyun kissed him. And said "after last night it's what I need", then he simply snuggled into Minseok's arms. Minseok smiled a little more they were, both feeling content.


	9. Work Party: Xiubaek

It was happening. A big work dinner drinks, and probably karaoke. Depending on how drunk everyone planned on getting. Baekhyun was excited at least a little he, was with his work mates at the moment. They were sitting on one side of the table, excitedly talking about the game. From the night, before. Baekhyun laughed at how much, his friend Jonghyun had. Bet but lost “it’s your own stupidity,” Jonghyun whined and had a drink. Baekhyun had some of his drink; they were waiting for more. Of their work mates to arrive, in the back of his mind.

Baekhyun was waiting for one in particular.

Kim Minseok.

Baekhyun didn’t notice when he walked in, he was busy laughing and leaning. On his other friend Taehyung. Minseok had walked in chatting to Yongguk and, Jin they sat down opposite. That’s when Baekhyun noticed, and he smiled a little shyly. In Minseok’s direction. A few minutes later their boss arrived, the whole table was full. In total, there was twelve of them, none of them really noticed how. Minseok and Baekhyun were randomly texting, each other and they were only a little. Away from each other but their, conversation wasn’t one for.

Others to hear.

Baekhyun giggled as he sent, a very dirty message to Minseok. And Minseok’s blush made it worth it.

 

_To Minseok:_

_“I’m thinking very naughty thoughts, like should I take you right here right now.”_

 

_From Minseok:_

_“Baekhyun! Let’s n-not do it here”._

 

Baekhyun smirked he liked, the effect he had on Minseok. He continued his conversation, with his friends they began to eat. And drink during the meal Baekhyun sent, another naughty message.

 

_To Minseok:_

_“But I don’t think I could wait, Minseok besides I like hearing you moan my name.”_

 

To that Minseok blushed furiously. He had to have a drink to calm, himself down Yongguk looked. At him “are you alright Minseok,” he nodded unable to trust himself. He had taken some time before he replied.

 

_From Minseok:_

_“Dammit Baekhyun... you suck”._

 

Baekhyun laughed a little to himself.

 

_To Minseok:_

_“No you suck ;) I know you love it.”_

 

Minseok simply glared at him before excusing, himself Baekhyun waited.

_From Minseok:_

_“Are you coming or not.”_

 

Baekhyun got up and followed a moment later; he was smirking when he noticed. The state Minseok is in. “Why do you have to be such a tease,” they were standing in the bathroom. “Well it is fun to tease you,” he moved a little closer. Putting his arm around Minseok’s neck. And then kissing his forehead. It always put Minseok at ease no matter what, he put his arms around Baekhyun. They stayed like that for a little while; then they kissed it was slow. And full of passion they need to be discreet, simply because they want to and also because.

No one else knows about them. “Wait until they go to Karaoke then, we can leave” Baekhyun could. Live with that “alright” he went back; first, Minseok stood there leaning. On the sink taking a moment, before he went back out. Soon enough everyone was finished. With dinner, Minseok called it, a night they wanted to hear him sing. But no, he just wanted to, go home and sleep. Once he was gone, and everyone was, heading out Baekhyun made his exit. He quickly caught up with Minseok.

Who was waiting for him. They happily held hands as they headed, to Minseok’s place. Once inside they couldn’t keep their, hands off of each other. Their kisses became rough as they stripped each other. Baekhyun said, “now who’s being the tease.” Minseok laughed as he pulled Baekhyun, closer to kiss him deeply. Soon enough they were on the bed by now they only had their. Pants on Baekhyun was on top as he began to kiss Minseok’s neck. Leaving a couple of hickeys Minseok had no, chance not with Baekhyun being a tease.

He felt Baekhyun’s hands slowly going, down to his pants. Seconds later his belt was gone, his breath hitched the moment. Baekhyun started stroking his half, hard cock making him moan a little. Minseok bit his lip to try to stop himself, but it failed the moment Baekhyun went faster. Five minutes later he came with, an “ooooh fuuuuck.” He covered his pants and Baekhyun’s hand, in cum moments later he laid there. Panting a little his pants were now, gone Baekhyun got up took. His own pants off and then reached for, the lube as soon as he climbed.

Back on the bed, Minseok put his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. They kissed as he slowly prepared, Minseok who started releasing. Broken moans when Baekhyun had, three fingers going in and out. Minseok became a moaning mess a little while later; he was done. Baekhyun put lube on his cock and slowly, entered Minseok as he. Wrapped one of his legs around him, once Minseok had adjusted. And Baekhyun slowly started thrusting, they both released breathy moans. As he started going faster Minseok gripped, the sheets.

The moment the Baekhyun hit his prostate, Minseok arched his back. And released the loudest moan, along with "harder Baekhyun." Going a little harder and a little faster, they both knew they wouldn't last long. Which they didn't moments later Minseok came, first followed moments later by Baekhyun. They laid there slowly getting their, breath back Baekhyun smiled a little. Then kissed his boyfriend tenderly it was perfect, a few moments later he pulled out. And then laid next to Minseok.


	10. Ghost Tour: Kiho

Wonho had a surprise in store for his boyfriend, Kihyun. They were going on a ghost tour. Wonho was into that sort thing, whereas Kihyun was more. The type to steer clear of, anything haunted. So, this would be interesting. It was getting close to nine o’clock at night, and Wonho came bouncing. Into the room, Kihyun was lying in bed reading. He was a little more than surprised, to find his boyfriend so full of energy. This time of night Wonho jumped on the bed, disturbing him.

“Stop reading would you,” Kihyun briefly looked at him. “Now why would I do that,” a big smile graced Wonho’s face. “Because I have planned something for, us to do tonight.” Kihyun put the bookmark in and, closed the book “ok what do you have planned.” “Oh no, I’m not telling you yet, now come on.” He got up dragging Kihyun with him; the plan was to make him a believer. And Wonho has never done a proper tour, so this will be a first for them both. Kihyun who had been feeling anxious, the whole time wondering what was happening.

When they pulled up to a random abandoned, looking building, there was. About four other people waiting, out the front “seriously Wonho? Seriously”. Kihyun was feeling more than, anxious he was feeling nervous. And in all honesty, a little scared Wonho held, his hand. “Come on I’ll be right by your side, you’ll be fine” Kihyun sighed. “Fine” standing with the rest, of the group the tour guide said. “Let’s begin the tour” walking up the path, which was falling apart. The door had been replaced going inside, Kihyun shivered, and he didn’t know why. It’s not like it’s cold they were all looking, at the room well what they could see.

"This house dates back to the 1880's it's been passed, through many different owners over the years". "It's seen it's fair share of wars, parties, and families." "It's also seen it's fair share of death, and plenty of people have had many different experiences." “It’s been reported many times, that in this room people often.” “See a woman in a white dress, dancing” for some reason Kihyun. Got the chills Wonho was holding his, hand nice and tight. It was comforting to him. The room they were in has been used, as a ballroom many times. Over the years they moved along after taking, some photos walking down a hallway. Once they stopped just before the first room, just before the tour guide spoke they all heard footsteps.

Kihyun got a little scared. So, did a couple of others “this first room it has been well documented that the man who.” “First owned this house has been seen, sitting in the corner.” “Watching people occasionally he will move, bits of furniture.” Looking around in the room. Both Kihyun and Wonho felt a little, nervous that’s when Kihyun heard. Someone whisper. “Hey wanna play with me,” a shiver went down his spine. Then he looked around to see if there. Was anyone beside him. And there was no one besides Wonho. And he wasn’t saying anything “did you hear that voice.”

Wonho looked at Kihyun and shook, his head now he felt creeped out. Moving out of the room they moved along to the dining room. “Many people have heard whispers seen, apparitions they have seen glasses.” “Fly from the table” one of the others, noticed someone in the corner. It was obvious they went quiet and, kept staring they jumped. When their partner touched them, “is there a woman often spotted smiling at people.” The tour guide froze for a second, “yes actually but only a handful of people.” “Have been lucky enough to see her.”

There wasn’t much else happening in the house, but they all took photos. When the guide was alone Kihyun, went up to him “is there any stories.” “Of little kids documented here,” he took a moment. “Some have heard kids playing, sometimes they see them.” “Why?” Kihyun took a moment, “I heard one whisper in my ear.” That took him by surprise “you must be one of the special ones.” Kihyun blushed “have you ever done anything, like this before” he shook his head. “No, I used to stay away from stuff, like this.”

“I see, but you might have, something special” Kihyun found. Wonho in the ballroom and said, “I’m one of the special ones.” Wonho laughed a little “well I personally think, you’re one of the special ones.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, as Wonho took some photos. Forty minutes later they were done, as they walked back to the car. “I don’t know why I never, wanted to do this.” Wonho looked at him “I knew you’d like, ghosts after this.” Now Kihyun was a believer.


	11. Lazy Morning: Minchan

It's Saturday mornings like this that make everything, perfect Mino usually wakes up before. His boyfriend and no matter what he, loves looking at Himchan's beautiful face. It starts off simple. Mino gently caresses his face, and also gently kisses his forehead. Himchan depending on the position he's in, at this point snuggles into Mino's chest. And then Mino will hold him tighter. 

This morning is no different. The sunshine is coming through the curtains on the window it's already a beautiful day. It's the day after a big night out, so a lazy morning is what. They both need and even after being, together for close to two years. Nothing changes. As he runs his hands up and down his back, lightly it's always a nice way to wake up. Himchan smiles a little as he feels, Mino's touch he takes his time. Waking up after a while he says "morning," Mino smiles kisses him some more. And says "morning."

Himchan tries to get up, but Mino doesn't let, him "no not yet" the way Mino says it. Makes Himchan giggle a little "fine but we're not, staying in bed all day." Mino whines at that, "damn but I like that idea." Himchan kisses his boyfriend and says "I know but we, should leave the bed at some point." Mino laughed and rolled over so, Himchan was under him. They kiss lazily it's slow and perfect, and also what they need.

Mino's hands run up and down Himchan, making him shiver a little. As Himchan tries to move a little, Mino pins his arms above him. Himchan whines a little bit which makes, Mino laugh a little. As he kisses his boyfriends neck "you should stop trying to leave the bed." Himchan adds "why don't you make me," he's smirking Mino knows it. A few moments later he sees it, "is that a dare Himchan." He smirks more and says "yes it is."

Mino laughs and roughly and, passionately kisses him Mino then. Releases his arms but Himchan keeps them there, as they kiss Mino moves his hands. Down to Himchan's pants within moments they, are gone he slowly starts teasing him. Himchan moans a little and throws his head back, a few minutes later he comes. On Mino's hand Himchan slowly coming, down from his high. Is now in the teasing mood "is that all you got."

Mino scoffed and retorted "you so, know it isn't" within minutes he. Slowly started preparing Mino doing some teasing, of his own even when Himchan. Whined a little he kept it slow of course, he would go faster. Once he had three fingers going in and out, Himchan was a moaning mess. Once Mino was done he removed, his own pants and slowly. Entered Himchan who wrapped his legs, around him they both released breathy moans. 

It was perfect as Mino started off faster, Himchan gripped the sheets. Mino found his prostate a few moments later, Himchan arched his back. As he released a few loud moans, a little while later they both come. At the same time, they stay like that for, a little while as they come. Down from their highs. Himchan kisses Mino tenderly it makes it better a few minutes later Mino. Slowly pulls out and lays next to Himchan.

After a few more minutes Mino smirks, "ok now we can get out of bed." Himchan laughs "of course you say that now," a little while later. They're up and having a shower all they, do besides wash is kiss. And continue to enjoy their lazy day.


	12. Dance Party: Xiubaek

Baekhyun was feeling alone this is the first, time he's gone out since his ex. Broke up with him two months ago, and up until now he just hasn't. Wanted to do anything so, it's been forty minutes so far. And right now he's busy sitting at his table. Having a drink watching different, couples dancing and having fun. The music was pumping but Baekhyun, just couldn’t find it in him to have fun.

That was until he noticed someone.

From across the dance floor. He was laughing with his friends. Looking beautiful in his suit, Baekhyun smiled a little.

Of course, Baekhyun wanted to go over and talk, to him but one minute he’s there. The next he’s gone until.

“Would you like to dance?” Baekhyun looks up at the person next to him and. He was speechless. That smile was making him a little weak; he was a little surprised. “I’m Minseok” he smiled more, then he added, “there’ll be plenty of time.” “For staring” Baekhyun came back to reality. “Hi I’m Baekhyun” he smiled, a little while later. He got up, and they went dancing, it was a slow dance. Even though they’ve just met, it didn't feel awkward. 

They talked a little while they danced, and it was official Baekhyun. Couldn’t get enough of Minseok’s smile, he could definitely imagine waking. Up to him every morning. Minseok was thinking the same thing, wanting to forever be with Baekhyun. During the next song, Baekhyun said, “this is the first fun thing I’ve done.” “In two months” Minseok was surprised, "is it because of someone?" It. Was an innocent question Bakehyun simply nodded, he was feeling so much better. Just being around Minseok, they continued dancing.

They continued talking. Having a couple of drinks they both, haven't had fun like this in a long time. Discovering just how much they've been missing. Just how much they both needed this. It was certainly a perfect evening, after a lot of dancing. They end up leaving after about three hours, but still not wanting to separate. They go out for a walk around the town, simply enjoying the night.

And each other's company. Sitting at an all-night diner, neither of them have laughed. This much in a while talked this much to someone. They just met Baekhyun is happy, he decided to go out. It was one in the morning when they parted. To make things interesting Minseok went for it, he kissed Baekhyun.

Afterwards, he said "that was better than I thought," Baekhyun laughed a little. Then pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Of course, they had exchanged numbers, wanting to meet up again. As friends to begin with naturally, but it's easy to see that there is. Definitely something between them. 

Baekhyun couldn't contain how happy he was, as he walked home occasionally dancing a little. Almost bumping into a tree, Baekhyun laughed at himself.

Minseok tried, but he couldn't stop himself, from smiling brightly. He's never felt this way with anyone else; he almost bumps into a few people. As he walks home.


	13. Cuddles and Comfort: Kiho

Kihyun had been working so hard he was, so exhausted that his body. Ended up shutting down on him, he ended up stuck in bed for days. Because he was out of it he had no time, to tell his boyfriend he was sick. He wasn't aware that Hoseok knew. Despite being busy himself, of course, he would be aware.

Kihyun was so bad he was asleep, for a day and a half. Before he was even aware that his boyfriend was, looking after him. Kihyun ended up having a really, bad fever he woke up at one point. From sweating so much. And there was Hoseok looking after him, smiling a little.

"It's times like this when you need to, stop working so much" Hoseok put a wet towel. On his forehead, Kihyun took a moment.

"I know but sometimes I just get so busy, I forget to look after myself." He was a little quiet Wonho laughed a little, "well at least you have me to help you." Kihyun smiled a little "yeah." Hoseok was helping to cool his down, to help a little. Kihyun ended up falling asleep soon after.

 

The next time he woke up he wasn't as hot, but he was still covered in sweat. Hoseok was walking back into the room, "here you need to drink some water." Hoseok handed him a glass of cold water, Kihyun slowly sat up and. Gladly drank the water feeling a little better, Hoseok put his hand on Kihyun's forehead.

"Well, it's good that you don't have a fever anymore," suddenly Kihyun felt like he was going to be sick. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, moments later he threw up. Hoseok followed him to check on, him gently rubbing his back.

"Ugh, why did I work so much," Kihyun's voice sounded hoarse. Hoseok helped him back to bed; he placed a bucket. Next to the bed just in case, he left a bottle of water. Next to the bed as well once he knew, Kihyun was asleep. He went to make him something easy, to eat something that won't make him throw up.

Kihyun woke up two hours later feeling, better he could smell what. His boyfriend was making and, it smelt good. A little while later Hoseok walked in, with a tray with a bowl of soup. And a little bread Kihyun sat up, and slowly started eating.

It was helping. It was definitely what he needed, "you're definitely looking better." "Are you feeling better" Kihyun took a moment "a little bit." Once he finished the soup, he leaned, back against his pillows. Looking healthier he was smiling a little, "you definitely know how to cook." Hoseok smiled and cleared the bowl away.

A little while later he laid down next to Kihyun, gently stroking his hair. Kihyun was slowly drifting to sleep again, Hoseok tenderly kissed his forehead. Right now Kihyun felt so loved.

 

The next morning Kihyun woke up with, Hoseok holding him he smiled. And snuggled in closer it was perfect, Kihyun was feeling a whole lot better. A little while later Hoseok wakes up, "morning" Kihyun smiled more. "Morning" a little while later, "how do you feel today." He took a moment enjoying the feeling, of Hoseok gently rubbing his back. "Definitely better" Hoseok smiled, "that's good." 

They stayed like that for a while; it's a moment where nothing was needed. After a few more minutes Hoseok said: "so did you, learn anything from this." Kihyun could tell he was teasing, a little "I know I shouldn't work." "So hard I will try to remember that."


	14. Sneaky Times: Xiubaek

Baekhyun at the moment was being a little, bit sneaky and going over to see. His boyfriend, Minseok. They've been together for a little over a year, but that hasn't stopped his parents from. Telling him, he's not allowed to be with him, of course, it hurt when his parents. Told him but nothing was going to stop Baekhyun.

Absolutely nothing.

Baekhyun has gotten good at sneaking, out about twenty minutes later. He arrives, and Minseok is simply waiting, for him, they do their usual Friday night thing.

Late night snacks, movies, and cuddles. And of course, kissing is always, involved this is some of the only time. They get since they go to different schools now because one way of keeping Baekhyun.

Away from Minseok is to change, his high school. So now he sneaks out he's been, doing this for three months now. Baekhyun didn't want to have to sneak out. It's a little after two a.m when they, end up falling asleep holding each other. Around nine-thirty Baekhyun's phone, was going off his parents.

Wondering why their son isn't home. Instead of answering he walked home knowing, he'll be in trouble. The moment he walked in it was like time, slowed down "where were young man?". Baekhyun cringed "I was with Minseok," his mother went quiet. His father spoke up "no longer will, you be able to see him."

Baekhyun felt his heart begin to break, "you're going to stay with family." "In another state, we've had enough of, this Baekhyun" there was silence. He began to cry a little "now go pack; you fly out tomorrow." Baekhyun went to his room.

And he cried wanting this to be a dream, but unfortunately, it isn't. He messaged his boyfriend.

 

_To Minseok:_

_"I definitely won't be able to see you anymore TT_TT."_

_From Minseok:_

_"What? Why? :'("._

_To Minseok:_

_"I'll be going to live with family in, another state tomorrow."_

 

Minseok cried right now he wants to hug, his boyfriend for forever. Right now they both needed comfort. But unfortunately, they can't. Baekhyun packed unhappily the next morning after they dropped him off. "This is for your own good Baekhyun," he scoffed and then boarded the plane.

His uncle was pretty straight forward with the rules he's not allowed. To be out with friends for too long, he's also pretty much much not allowed. To do anything besides school.

The next morning he was enrolled it was, a boring first day no one. Was interested in talking to him, he was learning just not. Completely paying attention during recess he, was messaging Minseok.

 

_To Minseok:_

_"I'm so bored I miss my Minseok T~T."_

_From Minseok:_

_"Don't make me cry I already miss you Baekhyun."_

 

Baekhyun sighed and let a few tears fall; he heard someone comment on it. "Oh look the new kid, is already crying." Baekhyun kept it all in not wanting to cause, any trouble on his first day.

He got up moments later and walked away; he got to his next class early. Sitting at the back, he put his, head on the desk. The rest of the day passed with a blur, getting back he collapsed on his bed. And released some more tears.

The next morning Baekhyun felt a little better, he was known as the crying new kid. Oh great just what I need. Minseok was a little distracted at school, now right at this moment. He was looking at the photos, that they've taken together. And that's a lot of photos.  
Minseok misses everything about him, at least they had some time. Together a couple of days before, all of this happened.

 

It's now been six months, and Baekhyun has made one friend because. No one else wanted to talk, to him which is fine with him. His new friend Daehyun who has a girlfriend warned Baekhyun to not steal his girlfriend.

Baekhyun pretended to be amused "don't, worry she's yours besides." "I have a boyfriend" that certainly surprised, Daehyun they continued talking. In the park, a little while later Baekhyun's, phone went off with a message.

 

_From Minseok:_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_To Minseok:_

_"Now that you have my attention what is it?"._

_From Minseok:_

_"Well if you turn around, I'll be able to tell you."_

 

Baekhyun felt confused. Turning around there he was Minseok; they smiled hugged and kissed. It was perfect "I've missed you so much," Baekhyun laughed a little. "I've missed you more," it's been months since they've seen each other.

Daehyun could see how much they love, each other.


	15. Sneaky Times pt2: Xiubaek

After they had a teary reunion, Daehyun was introduced to Minseok. They all talked, and Minseok and, Baekhyun couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Which is understandable considering the circumstances once Daehyun went home. They left the park heading to the hotel, Minseok is staying at. It took a bit for Baekhyun to call his uncle, "I won't be home till tomorrow." "That's not how it works Baekhyun, make sure you're home tonight." He sighed "no I won't I'm with my boyfriend, and besides I'm eighteen I can do whatever I want." He could tell how annoyed his uncle was, he hung up and turned his phone off.

Minseok decided to distract Baekhyun; he backed hugged him. Baekhyun smiled he turned around and, passionately kissed Minseok. They stood there making out soon enough; it was getting pretty steamy. As they moved to the bathroom, they were removing their clothes. As well as teasing each other. Once they were inside the shower Baekhyun, was against the tiles simply. Waiting for Minseok to continue a few, moments later he teases. Baekhyun's half hard cock making him, moan Minseok left a few hickeys. On Baekhyun's neck now he was feeling, so much pleasure. It wasn't long before Baekhyun came, releasing a string of breathy moans.

A little while later as they water washed, over them Minseok slowly prepared. Baekhyun who was only a little bit uncomfortable, because it has been a little while. He quickly became a moaning mess, once Minseok was done he wrapped. Baekhyun's legs around his waist and slowly entered him. They both released breathy moans Minseok started, of slowly. It was slow, and it was perfect, and it's definitely what they needed. It was after ten minutes they both, came staying at they were for a little bit. They kissed tenderly once they were dried and, dressed they settled on the bed. Holding each other and watching, whatever was on TV. It was after midnight when they fell asleep. The next morning they laid there, not wanting the moment to end.

But they both had to face reality again, Baekhyun turned his phone back on. Within seconds he was getting messages, he had missed calls. From his parents and his uncle. He felt a little shocked "where are you Baekhyun." "You know you're not supposed to, see your boyfriend." Baekhyun felt annoyed and, frustrated he just wanted to. Disappear with Minseok.

And just be away from everyone and, everything a little while later. He went back, and Minseok went home, "where the hell were you." He rolled his eyes a little "I was simply, enjoying time with my boyfriend." "No one can stop me from doing, that" he looked at his parents. And his uncle "you'll do as we, say young man." He shook his head "I am eighteen I can, spend time with whoever I want". In the end, his mother said: "you know what, fine do what you want." "I no longer care" Baekhyun was surprised, that they were giving up. Without hesitation he messaged Minseok. Who he knew hadn't completely left yet.

 

_To Minseok:_

_"I have some news please wait for me."_

_From Minseok:_

_"I still have time before my flight."_

_To Minseok:_

_"That's good I'll be there shortly."_

 

Baekhyun packed quickly, and it was mostly, his clothes within fifteen minutes he was. At the airport it wasn't hard to find, Minseok Baekhyun smiled brightly. "I'm coming with you," Minseok was happy. They held each other the good part is since there was still time. It wasn't hard for him to get a seat. Next to his boyfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

Mino was having the epitome of a bad day; he got into work. Nothing and I mean nothing had gone right every order came in wrong. Some things came in out of date, not to mention some of the staff. Called in sick so Mino was trying, to find people who could work. And so far it definitely wasn't working, so Mino ended doing so much more.

Then he intended to. Trying to get the café ready, trying to sort out the orders. After about an hour and a half, he managed to get two people in. Which gave him a chance to breathe, he is the boss he needs less stress. It was forty minutes before the huge rush, of regulars Mino knew he was. Getting messages from his boyfriend.

He just didn't have a chance to, look just yet he took a moment. When it got quiet to try and get rid, of the headache that had appeared earlier. In the day then the chaos continued, some of the orders even though they. Had been sorted couldn't be delivered for, a day or two so some of the most. Popular things weren't available.

Luckily most people were ordering coffee, and basic ones. By lunch time Mino was in his office, he had some time he's himself. So he looked at the messages from Himchan.

 

_From Himchan:_

_"How is your day going so far?"_

 

_From Himchan:_

_"Are you missing me, Mino ;)"_

 

Mino laughed at his boyfriend. Of course, he's missing him. It's been a week and a half, and right now he could. Use a hug from Himchan.

 

_From Himchan:_

_"It won't be too much longer Mino."_

 

_From Himchan:_

_"I'm imagining us in bed, holding each other..naked."_

 

Mino was a little surprised by the last message, but now he pictured it. The most random thing happened, he received another message.

 

_From Himchan:_

_"I totally have you picturing it right now."_

 

_To Himchan:_

_"Alright you got me I can't help it, I miss you so much."_

Before Mino could see the next reply work, needed his attention. Thankfully the café closes at three so it, won't be much longer. He thanked the two staff members profusely; they looked just as exhausted as he did. Mino just wanted to get home and crawl, into bed and forget the day ever happened. So when he got home.

He took off his shoes, changed out of his uniform. Laid down on his bed and pretty much, instantly fell asleep. He was so sound asleep he wasn't aware of, the fact that Himchan had arrived. Home four hours later, he woke up and noticed. Himchan was lying next to him. He was smiling Mino took a few, moments before.

He smiled too. A few seconds later his boyfriend hugged him; it was definitely something that they both needed. And something they both missed. "So did you have a bad day," Mino took his time to answer. "Bad doesn't cover it" Himchan kissed, him and just held Mino. Closer he held on trying to melt, the day away.


	17. Tattoos: Minchan

Mino always had a fascination with tattoos. He was eighteen when he got his first one, it was a tiger on his left shoulder blade. He slowly discovered it wasn't just about, the tattoos it's also about the artist. Himchan. It's the first time he's had a crush on someone. Two months later he went back, it was after he finished school. For the day.

Mino was wondering what he should, get this time. While looking through the books he, was thinking of getting one on his arm.

Himchan walked back out the front, noticed Mino he smiled a little. The one client of his that stuck, on his mind.

"Afternoon" he was casually, checking his equipment. Mino looked up "afternoon" he smiled, trying to be subtle. A little while later Himchan was in front of Mino, "so have any idea of what you want". For a few moments he was frozen, he quickly looked down at the book again. He didn't notice that Himchan was smirking, a little to himself.

A moment later, Mino pointed to a cool looking dragon.

Himchan was a little impressed by, his choice sitting down. He started to do the outline he casually, added "you know you're not as subtle". "As you think" Mino blushed a little, if Himchan had noticed the look. Mino had he would have laughed, he tried not to feel embarrassed. After five minutes Himchan spoke again "I, know what it's like to have a crush on someone".

He looked up this time catching, Mino off guard. Once again Himchan smirked and, Mino well Mino. Didn't know how to react he didn't know, what to say so for a few minutes. All they did was stare at each other.

Then Himchan continued working, Mino relaxed and simply. Watched as the tattoo was getting etched, on his skin. He only felt a little bit of pain, but Mino didn't mind.

After an hour and a half, Himchan was done. Mino was very happy with his new, tattoo not long after he left. He wasn't completely aware that Himchan, had given him a note with his number. It's safe to say Mino was surprised, but he was happy.

He immediately put Himchan's number in, his phone and for a while contemplated. What he would say so, he did a simple message.

 

_To Himchan:_

_"Hey, thanks for your number :P"_

 

Mino got home and finished his, homework while completely admiring. The artwork now gracing his arm, he smiled knowing that the guy. He has a crush on is one hell of an, artist he of course. Loves the one on his shoulder.

But that's a little harder to look at, for a while Mino. Was enjoying the quiet since it's usually, just him at home most of the time. The silence was broken when he received a message, from Himchan.

 

_From Himchan:_

_"At least now you can be a lot less, subtle with your crush"._

_To Himchan:_

_"Oh ha ha, so I can't help that, you are the way you are"._

_From Himchan:_

_"You know you're not the only one with a crush"._

 

Mino blushed a little, it was more than earlier. So he has a crush on me?. Now he was stuck in his own world, busy thinking of Himchan.

 

_From Himchan:_

_"You know you could just ask to meet, up outside of the tattoo parlour"._

Mino was a little shocked, and surprised but at least now. It was out there and now all he wanted, to was hang out with him. For a while Mino sat at his desk, thinking about where they could. Meet up and when, it wouldn't be hard to tell. He's happy right now. Himchan was having fun teasing.

Mino. Himchan had an idea of what he wanted, to do the next time he sees Mino. And that was to kiss him. And kiss him with everything he's got. Mino was thinking of doing the same, thing but he was being. A typical shy teenager about it.

 

A week later.

They met up. Himchan met him after he finished school, he was being all casual about it. Sitting on a bench waiting for Mino to walk, past when he did he commented. Saying "make it a little less obvious", Himchan laughed. Walking towards the shopping centre, the moment that Himchan.

Pulled him into a private area. Mino knew what would happen, moments later Himchan kissed him. Mino's instant reaction he put his, arms around his neck. While Himchan wraped his around him, pulling him closer.

They stood there for a while, making out Mino never thought. Things would turn out this way, but he doesn't mind. Once they pull apart needing oxygen, they both smile. A little it's very clear how they, both feel about the current situation.

And yeah, Mino is glad he has, a thing for tattoos.


	18. Kihyun's Birthday

Kihyun had no clue of what was going, to happen when he got home. Wonho and Changkyun were planning, a party it was going to be big. It was going to a night most, would probably forget. There would be plenty of alcohol consumed. So plenty of drunk people. Kihyun had a plan of his own for, his birthday but it would be clear. That his boyfriend and best friend that, they had an idea of their own.

Changkyun had recruited a few people, to help decorate, to help with the food. Because they would still need to eat. Wonho was in charge of the music, and some of the alcohol or. In Wonho's mind most of it. It was close to home time for Kihyun, who was looking forward to. Relaxing and having a quiet birthday. However, he would come home. To a house full of people about twenty minutes after, everyone was there they laid low. Being quiet the moment Kihyun walked in, they yelled "surprise." And it's very safe to say; he was very very surprised.

The next moment Wonho was by his side, smiling like he's up to no good. Changkyun was a little tipsy already; he handed Kihyun a drink. And walked away well stumbled a little Kihyun ignored him. Seconds later "happy birthday babe," Wonho kissed him. Kihyun was happy he added, "you just, couldn't help yourself huh?". Wonho laughed a little "well no but it, was all Changkyun's idea." Kihyun just looked at him "ok ok; it was also my idea." Changkyun came back and said "no it was alllllll his idea," Wonho looked guilty. But he said, "like you would turn down a chance to party."

Changkyun hiccuped and said "true," then once again he was gone. Wonho and Kihyun ended up in the kitchen where it was a little quiet. "I certainly wasn't expecting this," he had some of his drink. Which was a little stronger than, he expected. It's what he needed after his long, day at work. Wonho hugged him from behind, "are you happy with your party." Kihyun smiled as he enjoyed this moment, "I am its just what I needed." Wonho kissed his temple "I'm glad," they stayed like that for a little while. The moment was ruined.

By Changkyun. And his now drunk ass.

He was shouting and attempting to sing, at the same time causing. A lot of people to laugh but others, also being drunk sung along. It was evident who had been drinking longer since they've only been at the house. For less than an hour. It didn't surprise either of them, Kihyun has been friends with Changkyun for. A fair few years now and he's still, surprised at how he acts when he's drunk. A little while later Changkyun stumbles, to the lounge room. Finding Wonho and Kihyun holding, each other on the sofa.

"Haaaaaaaaappppyy birthday" Changkyun is interrupted, by his hiccups "Kihyun" he falls. On his ass and laughs at himself, Kihyun laughs so much. He almost falls off where he's sitting, Wonho managed to hold himself. Together a little while later. It seems Changkyun is set with, lying where he is. There's plenty of people still partying, most of the drunk people. Leave after close to three hours, by eleven they are pretty much alone. With the exception of Changkyun now, asleep on the floor. Somehow Kihyun is not surprised Wonho, manages to pick him up. And places him on the sofa, with a blanket over him.

"So was it a memorable party," Kihyun laughs a little he's a little drunk. Wonho is about the same. "I think that's a safe assumption," not long after they both crash.

 

The following morning.

Changkyun moves around and falls on the floor. Kihyun is in the lounge room, having his morning coffee. "You ok there Changkyun," he slowly opens his eyes. "I think so," Kihyun simply smiled a little. "For whenever you get up off the floor, there's coffee on the table." Instead of saying anything Changkyun, gives a thumbs up. ]At that moment Wonho walks in, "aww did Changkyun fall over again." Changkyun felt embarrassed "how much did; I drink last night?" They. Took their time responding "it was a fair bit," Kihyun added. "You said happy birthday to me, and then, you fell over and laughed at yourself." 

Changkyun laughed at that "that definitely, sounds like something I would do." A little while later he got a little too; quickly he almost fell over. Again he happily drank his cup, of coffee. In the kitchen, Wonho pulled out the, forgotten cake from the fridge. "This is what we were supposed to, have last night." Kihyun looked at the cake. "Well, no one was able to handle it, last night and besides this way." "We can enjoy it in a different way," to prove his point he got some icing. And put it on Wonho's face. And casually licked it off Wonho was, speechless "now that you have my attention." "Do you plan on continuing this, or are you going to tease me."

Kihyun smirked as he thought about it, "well" he got a little more. But this time he put it on Wonho's lips and kissed him passionately. Now Wonho was getting all hot and, bothered "wow" Kihyun. Smirked and then picked up the cake, and walked away. Wonho took a moment before following him.

It's safe to say. It's going to be a wonderful morning.


	19. Family Fun: Xiubaek

Minseok and Baekhyun have been together, for eight years and have been. Married for six. They adopted Eui Jin when she was, four months old. They instantly fell in love with her. It's a little after nine and, Baekhyun was still busy sleeping. Minseok was in the kitchen making, breakfast their little girl Eui Jin. Who was full of energy asked “can I go wake Daddy,” Minseok looked at her and smiled. “Yes you can and if he doesn’t, wake up tell him he won’t get any breakfast.”

Eui Jin smiled feeling happy as she, ran down the hallway. Opening the door she hopped on the bed “Daddy wake up,” he was lying on his stomach. He didn’t do anything at first Eui Jin decided she, would lay on him and as she. Whispered in his ear she was giggling, “dad says if you don’t get up.” “You’re not getting breakfast.” It may have taken a while but. Moments later Baekhyun rolled over, making their five-year-old giggle.

 

More wrapping his arms around her, “you can tell him he’s mean.” She could tell he was smiling, a few seconds later he was up. And Eui Jin ran back to the kitchen, Baekhyun walked in. Minseok smiled. “Don’t look at me like that," Baekhyun was pretending to be annoyed. Minseok just laughed at his husband, a little while later he was done. Sitting at the dining table they, discussed plans for the day.

Eui Jin was excited to hear that they, would go swimming. Once they were all done, they started getting ready. They planned to go to the local pools, and then go shopping. And that to a five-year-old is exciting to hear. The good thing is it wasn’t, busy at the moment. Baekhyun was busy being a show-off, and Minseok was helping Eui Jin. Swim and have some fun, they were definitely having a good time. She couldn’t contain her laughter when she noticed her daddy.

 

Sneaking up on her dad, of course, Minseok knew but. He still acted scared it was good fun, after a few hours they were done. Eui Jin was exhausted. But she was still smiling they went, to the shops and looked around. At everything. That night Eui Jin was busy playing in, her room Minseok and Baekhyun were. In the living room watching a movie, they had already. Eaten dinner and now they were, simply relaxing. Baekhyun was lying on, Minseok who had.

His arms around him. They stayed like that until it was, clear that they would fall asleep. Making sure everything was off, and the door was locked. Minseok checked on Eui Jin, who ended up falling. Asleep on the floor he smiled a little, as he picked her up and put her in her bed. Then as he walked out, he turned off, her light and walked. To his room, Baekhyun was already, lying in bed.


	20. Adventure to Nightmare?

"I don't think we should go in there," Baekhyun looked at Minseok. "Why? What's the harm in exploring, it's not like anyone lives here". Baekhyun still seemed apprehensive about, going in there. Minseok held onto him "come on; I'll be with you the entire time." He took a moment "fine, but if we get attacked, you're on, your own." Minseok laughed "ok ok let's get started," it's almost seven-thirty at night. They turned their flashlights on and proceeded, to walk into the abandoned hospital. The slightest noise got Baekhyun's attention. They found all the empty rooms, with equipment still there. 

It wasn't hard to notice that it looked like they just dropped, everything and just left. They, of course, weren't expecting to, find much of anything. Besides hospital equipment. They walked all of the ground floor, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Walking up the stairs, Baekhyun swore he heard, a voice but looked around. Finding no one there he was, officially freaked out. Minseok looked at him using the flashlight, "are you ok Baekhyun." At first, it was quiet Baekhyun just looked, at him "I just heard a voice." They took a moment before, moving on.

Shining his light down the right side, of the corridor Minseok could. Have sworn he saw something but he didn't want to say anything. Minseok wishes had thought to bring, a video camera. But it was kind of a last minute decision, a little while later he added. "I am so bringing a video camera next time," Baekhyun stopped "there's going to be a next time." Minseok laughed at him a little then it was quiet. Continuing up to the third floor, they found the part that used. To be an asylum they both imagined, what it would've been like. For the patients what they weren't expecting, was to find someone in one of the rooms. They were lying on the floor next to what, used to be a bed in good condition. Now it was just in pieces, Baekhyun shivered a little. Feeling a cold breeze, go by.

The next thing the person moves and scares them both making them. Jump a little "you shouldn't be here," the way they said that. Frightened them a little deciding, not to stick around they left. And because they're in a hospital they could hear the. Evil laughter as they left the building, once they were well away. Baekhyun held his hand as they walked slower. "And you said what's the harm," Minseok took a moment before. Adding "ok I was wrong let's forget about; it forget it ever happened." Baekhyun said "agreed" they walked back, to their place lying on their bed. They tried to forget, but it wasn't possible. 

A few nights later Minseok got a surprise when he got home. Because they work and come home at different, times sometimes late. At the moment Baekhyun is still working, for at least another hour. Minseok got a fright when the same, guy from the hospital. "What are you d-doing here," to add to the drama. Thunder and lightning hit and the power went out. And the lightning was illuminating the guys face making him scarier. "You interrupted my plans the other night, so now I'm going to ruin you."

That sent a shiver down his spine "stay, away from me" that only made him go closer. Minseok tried moving away he only, ended up falling over crashing. To the ground he was too afraid, to move or get up. A little while later he moved closer, "don't even bother trying to fight this." The next thing he flipped him over and, pinned him to the ground. Minseok whimpered a little. The next moment his pants were gone, then he felt numb as he was penetrated. Nothing could stop Minseok from crying, a little he clawed at the ground a little. He never expected this to happen.

To him soon enough it was over, "never step foot in that hospital again." With that Minseok was alone for a while, he laid there crying. Wishing he could take back going there, in the first place. When Baekhyun got home he found Minseok, crying in the shower it wouldn't have. Been hard to tell had happened here, "Minseok what's wrong." For the first time, he flinched. That shocked Baekhyun all he could hear, was his boyfriend crying. It broke his heart.

As much as Baekhyun was curious, he didn't, want to force him to say what happened. So he waited during the night, while Minseok was having a nightmare. He was trembling and, tossing and turning. At least this time when Baekhyun touched him, he didn't flinch he wrapped. Himself in his embrace Baekhyun cried, wondering what went on. The next morning. Minseok was quiet. Quieter then normal. "Minseok I want to help you but, I don't know how" he sounded. Concerned and worried Minseok looked, at him cried a little. As he told him about the guy, from the hospital.

To say Baekhyun was shocked is an understatement he simply hugged. Him not wanting to let go, Minseok held on and just wanted. To forget it ever happened. 


	21. Tattoos pt2

A few days after they kissed, it turned into so much more. They both knew where it was heading, and of course neither of them would. Stop or change a thing. And that's when Mino found himself lying in Himchan's bed, they weren't doing much besides. Making out except this time they were, shirtless and Himchan was leaving kisses.

All over his body "you know if you, want to you could get a tattoo here." Himchan kissed just above his left hip bone. Mino shivered a little, even his breath changed a little, he added, "and what kind of tattoo do you suggest".

Himchan looked at him smiling before he left a, couple of hickeys on his hip. "Well let's see" he started leaving, kisses all over making Mino moan a little. Then he kissed him a little roughly, then said "how about I put my name here." Placing a hickey on his hip, to emphasise his point. Mino actually didn't mind that idea, they kissed a little more. As Himchan teased him through his pants. 

Mino released breathy moans, which made Himchan smile a little. Himchan kisses his neck leaving a few hickeys, as he takes off Mino's pants. One moment his pants are thrown somewhere, in the room the next moment. Himchan starts stroking his cock, Mino throws his head back. As he moans a little loudly. Himchan continues to tease him when, Mino feels he's getting close. 

Himchan stops making Mino whine a little, a few moments later he slowly. Starts preparing him and once again Mino, moans by the time Himchan. Had three fingers going in and out, Mino was a moaning mess. A few seconds later his prostate was hit, he arched his back a little. As he gripped the sheets, once Himchan was done. He whispered in Mino's ear "I could, definitely get used to your moans".

With that Mino shivered with delight, a moment or two later Himchan positioned himself. As he slowly entered they both released, breathy moans once he started thrusting. All Mino could do was release broken moans, which was just music to Himchan. With how hard and fast he was going, neither of them lasted long. They both laid their catching their breath, Mino couldn't believe it happened.

Himchan definitely wanted more. Soon enough though they both, fell asleep the next morning. They simply laid there Mino was feeling, a little sore "were you serious about putting your name on me". Himchan laughed a little "I wasn't going to claim you like that", Mino looked at him "well you kind of have". "Claimed me anyway" Himchan took a moment.

"So basically you wouldn't mind having, my name on you" Mino smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't, so what are you waiting for?". Himchan was a little surprised "are you really, taunting me Mino". He smirked and added "yes yes I am", Himchan couldn't believe it then. He kissed him again just before he, pulled him up out of bed. "Come on then" they got cleaned up, and dressed.

Walking the two blocks from Himchan's place, to his tattoo parlour. Was nice this time of morning, the next thing Mino knows. He sitting down in the chair waiting, Himchan didn't hesitate. So now Mino has three tattoos. One now on his right hip, he has to admit he does like it. He liked being tagged.

It would very obvious that he's, Himchan's it was quiet Himchan was. Just about to put everything away when, someone walked in. Walking straight past Mino straight to Himchan, who was a little distracted. It was a little awkward when said, person tried to kiss Himchan. It took a moment before anything else happened.

"You need to stop that and move on", Himchan moved away "but why I want you". Mino cleared his throat a little, that's when he was noticed. "Oh I see how it is" Himchan just, looked at him. "How else was it going to be, I left you for a reason". It was now a little tense. Nothing more was said as they left.

Mino wasn't sure what to say. Moments later they left to help, ease it a little Himchan held his hand. It was soon forgotten when they, got back.


	22. Meeting At A Dance: Kiho

Kihyun didn't want to be here; he just wanted to be his. Usual hiding away in his, room self but yet here. He was at a dance watching plenty, of other people, have fun. His friends Jieun and Jin Hee, came up to him they. Were happy and having fun, Jin Hee put her hands. On his arm trying to get, him up. "Come on Kihyun you need to get, up come and dance with us." Jieun was on his other side, "yeah come on you"ll never find." "Someone sitting here alone," she pouted cutely "I'm fine right here." They ignored his comment Jin Hee managed, to get him up. They both dragged him to the dance floor, "this will be fun."

He laughed a little and simply, smiled at his friends. As he slowly started dancing with them, the DJ was playing. Songs from the nineties so everyone, was having a very good time. It was as things were slowing, down that's when Kihyun noticed. Him across the floor standing, at the bar having a drink. And talking to one of his friends, of course, Jin Hee and Jieun noticed. "Wow you certainly have good, taste Kihyun" he blushed. He was unable to say anything, Kihyun noticed they were. Whispering to each other they were coming up with a plan. Taking a moment before doing, anything.

Jieun fixed herself up a little, "excuse me for a moment."

She smirked as she walked over, to the bar by now he was. Alone Jieun took her time; she ordered a new drink. "I know someone who's interested in you," she was smiling. He looked at her then she pointed, out her friends of course he took. A moment to look "so which friend are, you referring to". He raised his eyebrow and had, some of his drink. Jieun waited before she said, "his name is Kihyun." She smiled a little as she added "and I'm Jieun," he was busy staring at Kihyun before. He looked back and said "I'm Hoseok," they continued talking for a little. "I think you have an admirer."

Jin Hee smiled coyly while Kihyun blushed a little. He, of course, noticed he was staring, but he didn't mind. A little while later when they were, sitting down, Jieun strolled. Over to the table smiling like, she had the best gossip. Sitting next to Kihyun she leaned, on him a little "his name is Hoseok". "And he's interested in you," about ten minutes later. She looked across the dance floor, "and by the way, he's coming to chat to you." Just as she said that he was carefully, making his way over. Jin Hee and Jieun were getting up, to dance and talk. So the guys could have some privacy.

Hoseok sat down next to him; he cleared his throat. "You know Kihyun you make, pink hair look good." Kihyun blushed furiously feeling a little embarrassed of course Hoseok. Had noticed he smiled, to himself. Kihyun managed to recover as he added, "is that right Hoseok." They were now simply looking, at each other. Both were smiling a little sharing a moment before Hoseok asks "would you like to dance." Kihyun takes a second before he says, "sure" he, of course, was a little bit hesitant. "I promise it will be fun," Kihyun smiled a little.

He actually found himself having, more fun then he thought. He certainly never expected to meet anyone, here let alone anyone. Like Hoseok. And right now Kihyun couldn't be happier; he was too busy having fun. To notice that Jin Hee and, Jieun were watching. And smiling proudly "awww that's beautiful," Jin Hee was so happy. Jieun was smiling widely "see we're good at this," Jin Hee laughed a little. They were at the bar. Having a drink, "I bet he's glad he, came with us tonight." The night went on, as they continued dancing.

Even when they went their, spearate ways. Kihyun couldn't stop smiling, he was definitely feeling so good. Hugging his friends "I am so happy I, came out tonight" they laughed. A little partly because. Kihyun sounded so drunk but very content. They continued walking, home it didn't take the girls. Long to get changed it also, didn't take Kihyun long. To fall asleep on the couch. All in all it was a good, night for all involved.


	23. Christmas Day: Xiubaek

It's Christmas Day Minseok and Baekhyun, are lying in bed simply holding. Each other enjoying the morning, the quiet before they get up. To begin their busy day, it's all planned perfectly. They'll spend lunch with Minseok's family. And dinner with Baekhyun's, it's going to be fun but busy. And probably tiring since both of their, families are kind of big. They both have two sisters and, a brother.

Along with their parents and, their nieces and nephews. So at least it will be a nice Christmas, "do we really have to get up now." Minseok laughed a little "yes if we want, to get today done then we have to leave the bed." Baekhyun groaned a little "alright," Minseok smiled "come on time to get up." At first, Baekhyun didn't move "come on; we need to go and see my family first." Baekhyun still wasn't moving he was intent on being a little lazy.

Of course, Minseok noticed, so he decided, do something about it. "And the faster we do that, the quicker, we can visit your family." A few moments later Baekhyun said "ok, ok I'll get up" they both did. Having a shower and then getting, dressed was the easy part. The quiet part of the day as they started driving there was a bit of traffic. But they expected that. Everyone was excited when they arrived, to see Minseok's family. 

They were all loud as they hugged them, getting a chance to breathe. As the kids continued playing, they exchanged a few presents. And talked while lunch was getting prepared, Baekhyun was more enthusiastic now. Acting like one of the kids, which Minseok found funny. Which is a little bit surprising, it showed he was. Still a kid at heart during, lunch the only thing making any noise. Was the Christmas carols playing, quietly on the radio.

And the kids laughing a little, having plenty of fun. The conversations they were having, were lively. Simply talking about their past, Christmases.

They both ate too much, but it didn't stop, them from eating more. After an hour after they finished having, lunch they headed off. To head to Baekhyun's parents it was, quiet to begin with considering. Baekhyun's siblings have other places, to visit for Christmas. So in the meantime, they sat outside and talked having a little. Drink while waiting. The kids got excited when they, noticed who was there. 

They both joined in when the kids wanted, to have some fun. Minseok, Baekhyun, and the kids were all laughing so much. It's definitely a loud, fun and happy Christmas. During dinner, everyone was a little quiet, although the kids would. Continue to giggle every now and then, simply making it better. After they opened a few more presents, all the kids crashed.

Minseok and Baekhyun ended up sitting, in the lounge room chatting. With his parents it was nice, simply talking about the good times. And there have been plenty of those, such a fun way to end Christmas Day.


	24. New Year's Celebration: Minchan, Kiho, Xiubaek

It's a big celebration for New Years; it's one of the biggest parties ever!. Mino and Himchan, of course, are there, they plan to enter the new year. Drunk Minseok and Baekhyun just, want to have some fun. Kihyun and Hoseok simply want, to party and get drunk. At the moment they were all in a ballroom of a hotel. Which is slowly filling up they quickly, found the bar. And then a table. Minseok looked around the table, at the other four around him and Baekhyun. Certainly seems like a fun bunch of people.

Kihyun and Hoseok were coming up, with a plan for the night. All while Kihyun was giggling a little, it was clear he was a little tipsy. Hoseok wasn't far behind. Mino and Himchan looked at the other guys at the table. As they were becoming a little blurry since he was becoming a little pissed. Himchan certainly wasn't far behind either; he was giggling as well. Baekhyun found the others a little, bit funny and entertaining. He and Minseok were a little sober. There was so much going, on around them.

So many people were wanting to party on, into the new year. The music gets a little louder every, hour but that's what makes it fun. Hoseok discovers that the more Kihyun drinks, the flirtier he becomes. He knew his boyfriend was like this, but not this much when he's. Been drinking but it's just a good thing, that Kihyun is practically attached to him. So at least there won't be a problem. A moment or two later he says, more like slurs, "come on let's dance Hoseok." At first, he was going, to say not yet.

But given the state that Kihyun is in, Hoseok says "alright" a moment later. They're on the dance floor; they end up having so much fun. "How much did he have to drink," Baekhyun was a little surprised. He laughed at how drunk he was getting, Minseok was feeling pretty good. Baekhyun was now feeling like he wanted to, dance he looks at Minseok. "Shall we go dance," Minseok smiles a little as he looks. At his boyfriend "yes we shall," a moment later there they were. Dancing at first it was a slow dance; then it was fast paced.

Mino and Himchan were still sitting, at the table simply watching all the. Other people Mino was quietly sipping; his drink Himchan was noticing how some. Of them were already falling over from, drinking it's obvious that some. Of their friends think it's funny. Himchan ends up leaning on Mino as he's slowly getting. In the mood to dance but at least, for now, they're simply sitting there enjoying the night. It's only just after ten. And they've changed DJ's, so it's a whole, different style and range of music. It's about five minutes later Kihyun and, Hoseok return to the table.

Both a little bit exhausted but, at least now Kihyun is a little sober. And less flirty. But it doesn't stop him from, simply leaning on Hoseok. Who wraps his arms around him, they stay quiet for a while they're. Both waiting until they feel up to, dancing more. About half an hour later Mino and Himchan, get up and dance it's fast and slow. But it's perfect when the song changes, to a slow one they simply hold each other. And enjoy the moment and, a simple kiss. Kihyun is now sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

A little while later Minseok and Baekhyun sit, back down they notice how. Kihyun and Hoseok are Baekhyun, takes a moment before. He says "that is adorable" Hoseok doesn't, look but he smiles Kihyun is. Pretty much settled in his current, position Minseok simply smiles. He moves a little closer to Baekhyun, as it gets closer to midnight some. Of the girls are looking for someone, to be able to kiss. When it becomes the new year. It's now eleven-twenty.

Some people have stopped dancing, everyone, of course, is still drinking. Kihyun has gotten another one; he's a little more energized now. They start talking to Minseok and Baekhyun; now they are having a good conversation. By the time Mino and Himchan are seated, the four of them are laughing. Once they take a moment to, breathe they introduce themselves. Mino is certainly happy to make four, new friends good way to end. The last day of the year by now there is TV being setup.

So they can all see what's happening all, over the world. See how other people are celebrating, some places have fireworks going. Already "not much left of the year now," Mino says simply soon enough there's. Twenty minutes left watching the TV it's not, hard to see that most of them. Are drunk you see who got drunk too, early which explains at least. Six people who have fallen down in the ballroom they're just lying there. It's not like others can help they're, almost all in the same situation but.

There's still plenty of dancing happening, but not by any of them. They simply stay seated at the table, talking and waiting for the moment. That they can ring in the new year, and before they know it, it's begun. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!". "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" then they all, kiss bits of confetti start falling. From the ceiling as everyone, tiredly celebrates. Some have started leaving a few, minutes later the six of them. Get up and head home, tired and a little drunk.

Perfect way to begin the new year.


	25. Vacation: Xiubaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing a story with EXO members, and Xiubaek, of course, came to mind. It's a holiday chapter because it's inspired a little by them coming to Australia!! So, enjoy :-)

Minseok and Baekhyun had both been working, long and exhausting days. Minseok being a school teacher sometimes, came home with a headache. Especially considering he taught a room, of twelve-year-olds. Most of them were well behaved, well some of the time. Baekhyun worked in a restaurant, and half of the time he ended up working. Longer hours because some of his co-workers, didn't turn up some days. Even though they were in a relationship, some of the time they barely saw each other. Let alone have any type of conversation.

Given that their fourth anniversary was coming up, and so were the summer holidays. They both decided it was time for a vacation.

Minseok was right. Baekhyun just needed to put, in for time away. With what little time they spent together, they planned their holiday. It was like any normal afternoon, Minseok arrived home. The house was usually quiet, just like now, he puts his keys down. Takes a moment once he's closed the door, once Minseok is in their bedroom. He puts his things down, fiddles with his tie before finally removing it. Once he's changed he checks his phone, Minseok always found it was better. Some days to leave his phone at home, there were a few messages from Baekhyun.

He was being usual slightly dramatic self. _"This will come as no surprise, but I'll be home late -.-."_ Minseok wondered who it was that didn't show up, sighing a little as he put his phone away. While he now had the time Minseok grabbed, the pile of homework he needed to grade. From his briefcase then he got settled at the dining table, and that's how he stayed, for a few hours at least.

By nine-thirty, Minseok was ready for bed.

And Baekhyun was finally able to leave work; it surprised no one that he left as quickly as possible. Happy to finally be out of there, it didn't help that Baekhyun had been there since seven. Minseok was laying in bed, watching his boyfriend change with his eyes closed. He giggled quietly when he noticed he fell, into the drawers slightly. Even though he was quiet Baekhyun still heard him, "it's not funny" a second later he yawned. Once he was done he collapsed on the bed, Minseok held him and stroked his hair slowly. It wasn't long before he could hear, Baekhyun snoring quietly.

He smiled as he fell asleep, moments later.

The next morning they talked over breakfast, it was a quiet Saturday. Minseok doesn't have to work, and Baekhyun got the day off. "We definitely need to go somewhere soon, before I lose my mind." Minseok poured himself a cup of coffee, "okay where should we go." Baekhyun thought about it "how about, Australia" Minseok liked the sound of that. It was once they finished breakfast when they, began to research. "There are a few places that look nice," once they worked out where they wanted to visit. And what days they wanted to go.

Baekhyun would be able to put in, for the time off. So, it was settled in a week and a half; they were going to Australia.

 

The day had arrived, of course, they both excitedly packed for their trip. Both of them decided to take something to read, on the flight since it's going to be at least, six hours. The airport was packed full of people, arriving and departing. It was easy enough for them to go through, customs it was just waiting until they were able to board. But before they knew it they arrived, both feeling exhausted and ready to sleep. Getting through the airport in Sydney felt longer because they were both tired. Trying to navigate through the, big crowds of people.

Wasn't completely easy. But Minseok and Baekhyun didn't really mind, it was close to an hour before they got to their hotel. Minseok did the checking in Baekhyun, leaned on him a little. Trying to get comfortable, it was good the hotel has a lift. Considering they looked like neither of them could, handle too many stairs right now. Placing their bags anywhere in the room, it wasn't long before either of them laid on the bed. Finding it very comfortable Baekhyun stretched a little, "should we do something or should we just sleep."

Minseok laughed a little as he looked, at his boyfriend who was just about asleep. Minseok yawned before looking at the time, _3:30._ It's only a little late into the afternoon, "why don't we rest for a while, then go out for dinner." It was clear Baekhyun liked that idea, as he rolled over pulling Minseok into his arms. A few hours later Baekhyun was the first, to wake up he moved to the windows. And looked out at the beautiful view of the harbour, smiling a little. Feeling happy he's in a different country, he, of course, wasn't aware Minseok had woken up.

Not until he felt arms around his waist, making him smile more. It was quiet for a few minutes before they changed then grabbed. Their wallets and headed out into the city, to find some food. Both in awe at how beautiful the city looks, at night it was a little busy in some areas. But it wasn't hard for them to find, a restaurant that wasn't full of people. It didn't matter they didn't have much of a conversation; jet lag didn't help. They found the food amazing, as well as some of the people around them. Almost two hours later they, were back in their hotel sleeping.

The next morning they were up early, ready to explore Sydney.


	26. Kiho

It had been a long, exhausting day Hoseok was over it, to be honest. He was over it before the day had even started, it didn't help that he wasn't feeling well. With a headache that wouldn't go away, to a blocked nose and a slight cough. All Hoseok wanted to do was curl up in bed, with his loving boyfriend comforting him. But no, instead he had a deadline to meet. And a boss who didn't care if he was sick or not, so he had been struggling through his day. Somehow he made it through and now, he was on the long journey home. Almost falling asleep on the bus.

Kihyun knew it was a bad day when Hoseok walked in all quiet. As he headed to their room to change, Kihyun didn't hesitate to get up from the couch. He found his boyfriend curled up under, the blankets his heart ached a little. Carefully climbing on the bed it, was easy to figure out that Hoseok was feeling worse. "Hoseok" Kihyun's voice slightly above, a whisper he stirred a little. Kihyun managed to move the blankets to see, Hoseok's eyes a little red from crying. He felt his forehead "you're burning up," as Kihyun got up to get some medicine.

Hoseok groaned as he buried himself further in.

A few minutes later Kihyun returned, with some panadol and a glass of water. Placing them on the bedside table, he closed the curtains enough. "Hoseok I have some panadol for you," it was a few minutes before Hoseok unraveled. Once he had taken a couple of tablets, he closed his eyes. And did his best to sleep Kihyun laid, there until he fell asleep. He gently caressed Hoseok's face, to help a little. It was only fifteen minutes before Hoseok, fell asleep Kihyun waited a little. Before getting up to head to the kitchen, to cook a little something for whenever Hoseok woke up.

It was a good few hours later when he did wake up.

Hoseok wrapped himself in one of their blankets, and slowly walked out. Doing his best not to trip on it, he found Kihyun relaxing on the couch. It's lucky they have a decent sized couch, considering Hoseok laid on top of his boyfriend. Kihyun didn't mind smiling a little they were, almost completely side by side. Once Hoseok was settled Kihyun asked, "are, you feeling any better." "Yeah, a little" the only sound was the TV, playing in the background. "Are you hungry?" Hoseok thought about it, "maybe a little bit." A moment goes by "but it can wait, I'm comfortable."

Kihyun giggled a little, "ok but I will feed you if I have to." Hoseok didn't say anything but he smiled, he always loved how caring Kihyun is. Hoseok was so comfortable he was close, to falling asleep again. Kihyun didn't mind as he was slowly running his, hand through Hoseok's hair. It was quiet; it was perfect. That is until Hoseok had to run to the bathroom, it wasn't hard to know he was throwing up. Kihyun could hear him groaning from the bedroom; he quietly walked into the bathroom. Grabbing a hand towel and running it, under the tap.

Once it was wet enough he carefully, placed it around Hoseok's neck. He heard a quiet "thank you" Hoseok just, wanted it to be over. After five minutes he had thrown up everything, he had eaten which wasn't much. Kihyun helped him up, and back to bed, he went. He made sure Hoseok was right before, collected a few things. For starters a bucket, it's still early, but Kihyun knew he was in for a long night. It helped that Kihyun didn't have to work, the next day. He quietly laid in bed next to him, deciding to read for a while. 

Hoseok woke up during the night he managed, to find the bucket on the floor. Which is good since he knew he wouldn't make, it to the bathroom. It was evident he wasn't making it to, work in the morning. When Hoseok woke up a little after eight, he felt worse. It had taken a little while for him to register, that Kihyun was calling his work. He smiled a little as he moved to sit up, causing him to groan. They spent the morning in bed watching, a couple of movies.


End file.
